User blog:TheMetallicBlur/Doctor Doom VS Lex Luthor
Description Marvel VS DC. Two rich tyrants of technology clash in this fight for superiority. Will Lex Luthor meet his doom? Will the ruler of Latveria not come out as the Victor? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: There are beings with incredible power who believe they should rule the world. Boomstick: Whether they're fish people or half-demons, they believe themselves to be a higher authority. Wiz: And sometimes in the case of humanity, even most humans believe they should rule the world. Boomstick: Like Doctor Doom, the scientific sorcerer with a country at his feet. Wiz: And Lex Luthor, the scheming businessman with a company's worth of weaponry. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Doctor Doom (*Cues: Dr. Doom Theme - Fantastic Four*) Wiz: Doctor Doom is a cold and calculating enemy of the Fantastic Four, possessing skills and abilities far beyond his competition. Human Torch: Take a look at that. Dr. Doom: The Fantastic Four will now perish by the hand of Dr. Doom! Boomstick: But before he was the menacing engine of terror we all know him to be, he was once a child named Victor Von Doom born in the country of Latveria. Wait, his last name is Doom? Way to foreshadow your child turning into a supervillain. Wiz: Victor's father was a scientist while his mother was a gypsy witch who specialized in the dark arts. Hoever, she died when she sold her soul to Mephisto, the ruler of demons. Boomstick: Victor and his father went on a hike once but a blizzard came in. But Victor's father gave him his coat and sacrificed himself so Victor could keep living. Ahh, I wish my dad could've done something like that for me. Wiz: Victor decided to make a name for himself by mastering science and sorcery. His skill in science was so impressive that he was offered a scholarship to State University in Hegeman, New York. Boomstick: And as luck would have it, that was the same college that Reed Richards, who would later be known as Mr. Fantastic, was attending. Doom created a machine that would project his astral self into other dimensions as a means to free his mother. Wiz: Reed found a flaw in the calculations but Doom ignored it. However, if he had heeded Reed, his life would've been a lot different. The machine exploded, scarring his face. He was also expelled due to the unethical nature of his experiments. Boomstick: Doom ran away until he found a group of Tibetan monks who built him a suit of armor along with a mask to hide his face. He had the monks put it on his face before it colled down, ironically messing it up further. Wiz: Now armed with incredible power, he soon took over Latveria. Believing himself to be unstoppable, he would soon try to take over the rest of the world, as he believes it to be necessary for the world's survival. Boomstick: But since disfigurement was a thing that defined him, he would always find himself at odds with Reed Richards as well as his team and family, the Fantastic Four. (*Cues: Dr. Doom's Theme - Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Wiz: And Doom certainly has the ability to do it. The armor grants super strength, speed, durability, and comes with many technological features. Boomstick: He's got jetpacks, blasters, life-support systems, electricity, knockout gas, sleep gas, and a molecular expander that can enlarge small objects. He's even got some sort of time circuitry that lets him travel through time. Wiz: Doom's weapons also include: energy adapters that can drain energy, cloaking device, sonic disruptors, force fields, and infrared vision. Doom also has technopathy, which is great for summoning Doombots, robot duplicates of Doom to deceive his opponents into thinking Doom is dead. Wolverine: Don't get cocky, kid. Doom tends to have a fallback plan. (*Wolverine starts sniffing only for him and Reptil to be blinded by a flash of light*) Doombot: Speaking of the devil, that fractal is mine! Reptil: Oh yeah? There's only one of you and two of us. (*The Doombot takes off its cloak, revealing itself a Doombot. It then starts multiplying*) Boomstick: And if that wasn't cool enough, the Doombots are powered by the Power Cosmic. Wiz: The Power Cosmic is essentially a source of cosmic, godly energy. It's the same energy that Galactus' heralds like Terrax and Silver Surfer are powered by. Boomstick: That's cool and all, but how about the fact that he even carries around a lightsaber. Because why not? But Doom is more than a master of science. He can perform many magical abilities as well. Wiz: He can cast healing magic, summon a blizzard, weaken dimensional barriers, summon demonic creatures, magic teleportation, and banishing demons. Boomstick: Thanks to his time travel powers, he went to the earliest days of time and learned many skills from swordfighting to spellcasting. He even has the ability to summon beings known as the Mindless Ones. Wiz: The Mindless Ones are a race of beings that live to destroy. In fact, taking damage actually excites them. They possess the strength and durabiltiy to go up against cosmic forces like Silver Surfer and Thor and can fire energy blasts powerful enough to one-shot members of the Nova Corps. Boomstick: He even has the power of mind transference, which he learned from an alien race called the Ovoids. Wiz: The power is exactly what the name is. By meeting eye contact with his enemy, Doom can swap minds with them. And the opponent is locked within Doom's head so that only Doom can think and move. But because he prefers his own body, Doom only uses this power as a last resort. Boomstick: But why? Couldn't he just use it to make the opponent mortally wound themselves? Wiz: It would certainly prove to be a useful tactic against an otherwise stronger opponent. Still, with his arsenal and spells, it kinda makes sense why he wouldn't wanna do that. (*Cues: Mission (Villainville 1) - Marvel: Super Hero Squad Online*) Boomstick: Of course. He's strong enough to draw blood from the Hulk and even stagger him with his energy blasts. Oh, and he once crumpled Cap's shield like wet toilet paper. You know, the shield that can take hits from Mjolnir? Wiz: His electricity is so powerful that it's recorded to contain 100,000 megavolts. To compare, lightning contains about 1 billion volts of electricity. However, by converting volts to megavolts, Doom's electricity is 100 times greater than lightning. Boomstick: Now that's one way to deliver a shock to the system. No wonder his lightning has harmed the likes of Spider-Man and Mr. Fantastic, what with the latter being made of electricity and the former casually fighting an electromancer. Wiz: And given that his Doombot could fly fast enough to keep pace with Silver Surfer, this means Doom should be capable of the same feats. Boomstick: Doom's also super tough. He's so tough that when he's withstood getting beaten up by a robot version of Hulk powered by the Power Cosmic Wiz: For reference, Terrax, who also wields the Power Cosmic, was able to harm the Silver Surfer and nearly kill him if he didn't pull back his stroke. And Surfer can surf through entire supernovas. Boomstick: And his force field can take hits from the Thing, who can beat down Umbra, who's tough enough to survive a planet-busting black hole. Wiz: But Doom is known more for his intelligence and cleverness. He's so clever that Thanos of all people keeps him under surveillance due to his intellect, strategy, and ruthlessness. Boomstick: He's trained under Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme, even having Stephen claim that Doom is learning things he doesn't know. Wiz: He's managed to outduel the warlord Krang in a swordfight and subdued the Silver Surfer, claiming his board for his own and wielding the Power Cosmic for himself. Boomstick: He's drained the Power Cosmic from the likes of Galactus, who made Surfer and Terrax as powerful as they are, and even reprogrammed Ultron, who effortlessly assimilated the Phalanx race. And those guys have assimilated the technology of 100,000 worlds. Wiz: He even managed to discover the way to control the mystic energies of Vibranium, something the Wakandans couldn't figure out. You know, the same Wakandans who devoted their lives to protecting the mound? Boomstick: Speaking of Wakandans, Doom has held his own against Black Panther even with his suit being depowered by an E.M.P. He's defeated numerous thugs in Daredevil's body and is one of the few people who can hand Steve's shield back to him. And he once threw his shield in close quarters. ''' Wiz: He's done battle with Iron Man severeal times and even once used the Purple Man's powers to take over the world only to give it up because he was bored. But as powerful as Doom is, his massive ego can get the better of him, making him lose to foes he should easily. '''Boomstck: But not many can say that they gave up world domination just because it bores them. Even in some of the silliest incarnations, Doom has proven to be a menace to be feared. Dr. Doom: I will always be your better, Richards. You alone can never hope to defeat Doom! Lex Luthor (*Cues: May I Help You, Mr. Wayne? - Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice*) Wiz: Superman has battled several powerful enemies ranging from the adaptive Doomsday, to the treacherous General Zod, to the universe-ending Darkseid. With threats as powerful as these, you'd think no human could stand up to the Last Son of Krypton. Boomstick: But you'd be wrong as shown by Clark's greatest nemesis, Lex Luthor. Lex Luthor: Look at me when I talk to you. (*Lex slaps Superman across the face and holds his head up*) Bow to me. (Superman glares with resistance*) I said bow, you alien swine! (*Lex forces Superman on his knees*) Wiz: Alexander Jospeh Luthor was born in a lower region of Metropolis known as the Suicide Slum. Raised under abusive parents, Lex sought to achieve a better life. Boomstick: And he did. By rigging his parents' brakes and getting them killed in a car accident. Wiz: Lex then used their insurance money to mve out of the Slums and start his own business. Somehow. Anyways, Lex grew to practically control Metropolis, owning all media corporations to appear as a wealthy benefactor while also selling weapons to the gangs of Metropolis. Boomstick: But Lex's fun ended when the Man of Steel arrived on the scene. After hiring terrorists to see Superman in action, Lex's crime was exposed and Lex vowed to make Superman pay with his very life. Wiz: Not only this, but Lex gained a new idealogy. Lex believed that aliens saving Earth was a detriment to mankind as their dependence on otherworldly beings would make them lazy and weak while simultaneously believing that he must rule the world. (*Cues: Insurgency (Luthor's Lab) - Injustice: Gods Among Us*) Boomstick: And thanks to the riches of his company, LexCorp, Lex has the money he needs to buy any weapon to take down his foes. Wiz: Lex is a cunning strategist with a business mindset. He specializes in the use of unethical tactics to achieve wealth and power and his knowledge in political science helps him to be a manipulative mastermind. Boomstick: Lex possesses skill in hand-to-hand combat as this guy has Amazons as his personal trainers. You know, the race of women who were raised to be warriors? Wiz: But Superman's power couldn't be threatened by money and smarts alone. Boomstick: Which is why Lex wears an armor that has the brawn to match his brain: The Warsuit. Wiz: The Warsuit was forged in the fiery pits of Apokolips. It was built to have the strength and endurance to match Superman. It also houses flight and force fields. Boomstick: Wait, if Lex believes that aliens like Superman hinder humanity, isn't he technically being hyporcritical be using a suit created by aliens? Wiz: Let's be honest here. If Lex had any ounce of honesty, he wouldn't be a villain. Boomstick: Yeah, I guess that makes sense. Anyways, he can fire blasts of electricity, generate a kryptonite gauntlet blade, and also axes or spears made of Kryptonite. Wiz: He can also fire green kryptonite energy beams from his gauntlets and his right fingers can fire different kinds of Kryptonite. He can fire green from his forefinger, red from his middle finger, blue from his ring finger, and black from his pinky. Boomstick: He's got much more than that. He's also got a short range teleporter and satelites that can fire a powerful laser to bring down his enemies. (*Cues: No Redemption - Justice League: Gods and Monsters*) Wiz: With his nearly limitless resources and manipulative mindset, Lex has proven to be a major obstacle for the Man of Tomorrow. Boomstick: He's strong enough to punch Supergirl so hard that she bleeds and hurt Brainiac with his energy blasts. And those two are more or less as powerful as Superman. Wiz: And since his suit was designed to be as powerful as Superman, it only makes sense that his flight tech should be able to match Superman in flight speed. Boomstick: Plus, his suit has taken hits from Superman, who's strong enough to shake a solar system against Darkseid. He and his force fields are tough enough to take a hit from Larfleeze, who's constructs are powerful enough to restrain John Stewart, who can create an entire solar system. Wiz: But Lex's true strength lies in his unwavering intelligence in both science and combat. He's created a Boom Tube using nothing but a box of scraps. Boomstick: Way to channel your inner Iron Man, Lex. He's so perceptive that even as a teenager, he was able to uncover the secrets of his classmates with the subtlest of clues. Wiz: He's created a Kryptonian Battleship and once developed a bomb powerful enough to rip apart existence. He's defeated Batman and Nightwing in combat. Though to be fair, he only beat Nightwing because he was drugged and Lex still wore parts of his armor when fighting the Bat. However, he not only managed to defeat Brainiac, but he even managed to outhack Brainiac as well. Boomstick: Brainiac was once able to effortlessly escape a prison the planet Colu, a planet so advanced, technology covers every single inch of it. Without his armor, he's held his own against the likes of the Joker and with his armor, he's held his own against the likes of Deathstroke, the most lethal tactician in the world. Wiz: Lex even possesses far better mental fortitude as well, such as when he resisted a Black Lantern's corruptive power, the same power that temporarily drove Deathstroke crazy. And he possesses incredible control over his mind. Boomstick: And speaking of Lanterns, he's managed to hold his own against the Orange Lantern leader, Larfleeze. And he once stalemated a depowered Superman without his suit. Wiz: While this can't count as a feat of power, it is definitely one of skill. Superman has been trained in boxing by Wildcat, gladiator style combat by Mongul, wrestling from Wonder Woman, and even martial arts by Batman. Plus, while depowered, Clark once managed to defeat a magical Kryptonian dragon. Boomstick: But while Lex can give Kal-El a run for his money, he's super arrogant and petty to a fault. He once created a cure to an incurable disease only to take it back. And he still hated Superman even though he was gone for a year. Wiz: It also doesn't help that many of Lex's weaponry are Kryptonite-based, making them useless against non-Kryptonian enemies. Regardless, with his many riches and swindling, tactical mind, Lex Luthor is may not be Superman's strongest foe, but he is his most cunning. (*Metal flies and restrains Doctor Polaris*) Lex Luthor: That's how you know I'm Luthor. When I augmented your powers, I also made sure I could override our abilities. Would anyone else care to try me? (*The members of the Legion of Doom look at Lex Luthor. Luthor walks away and Tala accompanies him.*) Tala: Lex, is that really you? Lex Luthor: Of course it's me, you twit. (*Luthor throws Tala off his shoulder and keeps walking as the door behind him closes*) Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Church of Purification - Marvel Heroes 2015*) Lex Luthor flew into Latveria, but was flew into a force field. Lex teleported through it and flew into Doom's throne room, descended, and confronted Doom on his throne. Dr. Doom: You are trespassing. Lex Luthor: For good reason. Dr. Doom: Who are you? Lex Luthor: I am Lex Luthor. I own LexCorp, one of the most influential businesses in the world. Join me and together, our riches will conquer the universe. Dr. Doom: Pathetic. I do not lower myself to accepting help from men like you. You remind me of someone. Doom electrified his fist and slammed it on his chair. Dr. Doom: I hate him more than I do Reed Richards. Lex Luthor: Fine. If you won't work with me, I'll simply take your country. Doom fired an energy blast at Lex which staggered him. Lex fired an electricity blast, but Doom absorbed it. Doom launched sonic disruptors, which caused some pain to Lex. He then summoned Mindless Ones from the ground around Lex. Dr. Doom: Dispose of him. Lex Luthor: Why won't you fight me yourself? Too scared? Dr. Doom: You are a mere businessman. I am a king. I shouldn't waste my time on pathetic trash such as yourself. Lex brought out his kryptonite axe and started to slay every Mindless One that came his way while speaking to Doom. Lex Luthor: You call yourself a king! You don't deserve such power! I do! You call me pathetic, but you require the aid of minions! If you are truly a king, fight like one! Dr. Doom: Foolish warrior. Very well. Doom sent his Mindless Ones back to where they came from, got off his throne, and fired an energy blast at Lex that he blocked. Lex ran and slashed at Doom, but he dodged all the strikes nonchalantly, grabbed the axe, and broke it. Dr. Doom: I'll finish you, fool! (*Cues: Fatal Intentions and the Truth - Justice League: Unlimited*) Doom brought out his lightsaber and struck at Lex. Lex blocked with his arm and punched Doom in the chest before kneeing him, elbowing him to the floor, and kicked him across the room. He then fired electricity at Doom, electroucting him. Lex Luthor: Hmph! you call yourself a king? You don't deserve this power! Doom teleported behind Lex, electrified his hands, grabbed Luthor's back with both hands, and slammed his back on his knee. Lex slowly got back up, but Doom grabbed him by the neck and threw him through the roof and flew after him. Lex activated flight and brought out his kryptonite spear and lunged at Doom. Doom dodged repeatedly, grabbed the spear, and hit Luthor with the handle before seizing it and snapping it in two. Lex and Doom exchanged punches and kicks before Luthor punched him away and fired blasts of electricity. Doom absorbed them and fired electricity with Luthor's coupled with it. Lex generated an energy shield to block the attack and used his short-range teleporter to teleport near Victor and then punched him. Luthor kept teleporting and punching Doom before Doom caught his punch and threw him upwards. Both suit-wearing megalomaniacs started to fly around Latveria exchanging energy blasts. Doom started blitzing Luthor and then summoned a blizzard around Luthor. He smirked and started to activate his satelitte. The satellite in space activated and fired a giant laser beam at Doom. Doom stared it down and then started to absorb it. Once he was done absorbing it, he realized Lex wasn't there. Lex was actually behind him with his gauntlet energy blade. He proceeded to stab him, only for the blade to strike Doom's force field, much to Lex's shock. Dr. Doom: Doom always has a contingency plan! (*Cues: Iron Monger - Iron Man*) Doom turned around and punched Lex a good distance before grabbing some Kryptonite shard remains and throwing them up above Luthor. He activated his molecular expander to enlarge them, catching Luthor off-guard. One of them fell on Luthor, causing Lex to plummet. But as Lex was plummeting, he smashed it to pieces and flew after Doom enraged with his gauntlet blade at the ready. Lex Luthor: Anymore machines in your bag of tricks? Lex attempted to stab Doom with his gauntlet blade, but Doom kept dodging and then pimp slapped him away. Lex flew in to stab him again, but Doom teleported away and appeared above Luthor. Dr. Doom: Foot dive! Doom dived down with his feet and stomped Luthor, causing him to plummet at high speeds. Luthor regained himself and flew towards Doom, but Doom intercepted him and slammed him into Doomwood Forest and had Luthor pinned to the floor. Dr. Doom: Your armor is primitive, but my suit is far more advanced in every way! Lex Luthor: Oh yeah? Prove it! Dr. Doom: Very well! You have brought your destruction upon yourself, fool! Doom absorbed all the energy in Lex's suit, leaving it powerless and started to chip away at it. To make sure that Lex couldn't escape, Doom punched Lex's leg with all his might, rendering it incapable of use and causing Luthor to cry out in great pain. Doom then stepped away and snapped his fingers, summoning an entire army of Doombots. Dr. Doom: Dispose of him. The Doombots started firing blasts of energy at Lex, blowing away his entire body and causing blood to fly into most of the Doombots. Dr. Doom: One cannot simply do business with a king. Especially not with one who stands above gods. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: World Boss Raid Theme 1 - Marvel: Future Fight*) Boomstick: Lex Luthor? More like Lex Loser, am I right? Wiz: Lex Luthor was certainly a crafty opponent and they were pretty matched in physical strength. Boomstick: They could both draw blood from similar strong enmeis like Hulk and Supergirl. But Doom held a massive speed edge. Wiz: Lex could fly as fast as Superman, who once flew from Vega to Earth. The context for this feat is that Jimmy used his Signal Watch to contact Superman. And before he arrived, he was having thoughts. The amount of time his thoughts would take up if spoken is about 5 seconds. By taking this and Vega's distance into account, this means Lex should be able to fly over 150 million times the speed of light. Boomstick: Impressive, but nowhere near as fast as Doom, who can keep up with the Silver Surfer. Wiz: Surfer once flew 500,000 light-years in likely a minute. Despite Lex having a shorter timeframe, he also had a much shorter distance. This means Doom was over 1600 times faster than Lex. Boomstick: And while Lex's force fields were tougher than Doom's, their suits were another story. While Lex could take hits from Superman, the only reason he could was because Superman held back to not accidentally kill Lex? What's the proof? Oh, how about every single time Supes has destroyed the Warsuit. On the other hand, the worst Doom ever received was a dent to his head by the Hulk. Wiz: But Doom's greatest advantage in this fight was his superior versatility. The majority of Lex's weaponry were mostly Kryptonite-based, greatly limiting his options. Not to mention Doom had several counters to Lex's non-kryptonite features. Boomstick: Electricity and energy attacks? Doom can absorb it. Teleportation? Doom's faced Nightcrawler. Solid kryptonite? If he can crumple Cap's shield, give me one good reason why kryptonite wouldn't be destroyed. Wiz: In contrast, Doom had several different abilities that could allow him to adapt to and even take control of the fight, such as summoning, blizzards, and mind transference, the latter being impossible for Luthor to resist. Lex has resisted the corruptive powers of a Black Lantern, but recall how Doom was able to swap minds with Daredevil. Boomstick: Daredevil is known to resist the powers of the Purple Man on a daily basis. He even once resisted Purple Man's power after being mentally weakened by his Purple children. And the Purple Man is capable of clearing out the entire capacity at SeaWorld. You know, maybe he's not such a bad guy. Wiz: SeaWorld at most can have a maximum capacity of 16,000 people and this comic came out in 2016. During that year, SeaWorld's average attendance rate was over 4 million. By dividing the average attendace by the number of days in a year, we deduced that the Purple Man must have controlled at least over 12,000 people. There was no way Lex could hope to resist such powerful mental attacks. Boomstick: But mind transference is usually a last resort and it didn't matter what tricks Doom could pull if Lex could just hack his suit, right? Wiz: While that is technically true, Lex hacking into Doom is far unlikely. Although he did manage to hack into Brainiac, this was likely a one-time ordeal. Not only has Brainiac consistently outsmarted Lex Luthor, but he even managed to take control of all of LexCorp. Boomstick: Even then, Brainiac never showed a feat like assimilating the Phalanx the way Ultron did. And he did that without a body. If Doom can reprogram an A.I that advanced, there's no reason to say that he couldn't just shut off Lex's suit whenever he felt like it. Wiz: Especially since Doom is much smarter science-wise. Lex may have been able to create a bomb able to rip apart existence, but Doom has managed to upgrade his energy siphoning machine to drain a being called Hyperstorm, and he's one with Hyperspace, an alternate dimension that encompasses the fifth dimension. Lex was smart, but nowhere near capable of creating machines that can tamper with fifth dimensional beings. Boomstick: And lastly, Doom was simply the far better fighter. While Lex does have Amazons as his personal trainers, they consider him to be sub-par with terrible form whereas Doom has overcome all of his masters. Plus, he's got much more training due to going to the earliest days of magic and skill. And Luthor has had to rely mostly on his suit to battle highly skilled opponents whereas Doom can combat even better fighters even at a disadvantage. Wiz: Luthor was certainly a challenge, but at the end of the day, he could not compete with Doom's superior speed, greater variety, and overwhelming intelligence. Boomstick: Lex just couldn't win the War with his inferior Suit. Wiz: The winner is Dr. Doom. Category:Blog posts Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:'Leaders' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:‘Pure Evil’ Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Technology Duel Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles